A Tale of Love
by Snowbunneis
Summary: Hermione waits patiently for her love, Draco, to finish the story that he's telling that she loves so much to hear. The story of how their relationship came about. POV 1rst person Draco


Quiet honey tinted ringlet curls spiraled down the tan bare backside of the petite figure in my arms. A content sigh escaped the pink lips on the beautiful angel's face, I knew she was smiling though her face was burying in my arms. A tantalizing smell being emitted from the tousled brown curls from her head lingered around us. I gently traced the curve in her back mindlessly feeling her shiver slightly in my arms.

The sweat still clung to the sides of my face from the previous moments before. My muscles ached from the strenuous exercise of making love. I relaxed slightly as I heard the deep steady breathing of the young girl in my arms. Closing my eyes I let sleep claim me too, as I feel into a slumber full of dreams overflowing with the invigorated delight felt earlier that day.

It was late afternoon when I awoke from my sleep. She was still asleep beside me, though she had rolled over slightly so that I could now see her breathe taking features. Freckles sprinkled over her nose every so slightly barley stood out against her tanned skin. Her eyes, which were a green with scatters of green mixed, were closed letting her long luxurious black lashes spread slightly over the top of her rosy red checks. 

Trailing a long pale finger, I stopped at her soft pink lips, slightly parted so she could breathe. The were rounded nicely and smooth underneath my touch. It felt like liquid underneath the tops of my fingers as I gently caressed the gentle cherry lips that I love so much to kiss. Fighting the urge to bend down and kiss my sleeping angel, I gently pulled away from the warm spot on the bed I had made and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Draco?" Her gentle voice rippled through the bedroom, breaking the serene silence that surrounded us. I turned around to face her with a questionable look on my face. Raising an eyebrow I showed that I was listening, smiling she patted the bed next to her.

"Come lay down beside me, Darling." A smile broke out over his face as he crawled forward to lay again next to the sweet adorable girl. As I cuddled up next to her embracing her warmly in my arms she reach one hand up to my head to stroke my bleach blonde hair.

"Sweetheart, do you remember how we got together?" She always asked that question before we made love. She'd start off by asking, I'd tell her, then it would just happen. Grinning I nodded.

"Why yes, I do my love." I winked at her and started rubbing small circles on her flat stomach. Snuggling down more into my embrace she set herself up for the story I was about to tell her. Placing a small kiss on her forehead I stalled to tease her. She slapped me lightly on the arm and pouted, waiting for her loved story. Finally I caved in when she stuck her lower lip out and made it quiver slightly.

"Ok!" I surrender kissing her gently on the lips before pulling away to continue. She closed her eyes at the sound of my voice entering her, imaging the scene before her. ' I was sulking, in a rather bad mood due to fate, me having to share a common room with the worlds biggest know it all, Hermione Granger.'

"You know, I'd rather be back in the old Slytherin common room then here stuck with you." I said picking my head up, bored with the Charms essay I was supposed to be completing. I know that wasn't really true, I just enjoyed getting her mad. She shrugged, not really caring for anything I had to say to her. I smirked, she was trying hard to ignore my nasty comments. I had been making them every night for the past week since we had been here.

"You always think you know it all and that's what gets me the most!" I groaned, waving my hands in the air for emphasis. Finally she looked up, shooting icy looks at me, daring to go on. I smirked, accepting her unspoken challenge. 

"Aren't you going to retaliate, Granger? Weasley and Scar Head not here to back you up so quick git can't come up with a retort?" I faked a look of surprise as anger flooded into her face, she hated it when I referred to them from those nick-names. In fact from everything I gathered, she hated me period.

"Look, Malfoy just because you want to play childish games of exchanging insults doesn't mean I want to. I'm trying to finish homework because I have a lot, and frankly I don't have time to deal with such an immature child as you. I have enough to do dealing with the first years don't make me treat you as one of them to." She spat at me, then turned returning to her homework.

I grinned I hadn't know her to act like that and I can't say I didn't like the fire inside of her. Leaning forward I decided to provoke the fire.

"Offended are we?" I asked, she ignored me. Her brown curls falling slightly in her face as she tried desperately to concentrate on her Potions essay. I easily knew she could feel my stare penetrating through her to the very essence of her soul. She gritted her teeth, showing she was obviously annoyed. 

Shaking with anger she looked up and exploded on me, I had been expecting this. "Malfoy, you self-centered freak can't you just leave me alone! You stupid Slytherin I honestly don't know what I did in my past life to deserve such merciless torture to be trapped in this tiny box with such a horrid punishment but I must have killed a king or something! You have no consideration for others who may be trying to concentrate on other things besides you. Yes, Malfoy, I did just say I was trying to concentrate on something besides you try and get over yourself and realize you aren't what everyone is thinking about! Now just shut you trap before I do something really irrational to shut you up!" She screeched, her frail voice echoing from the corners of the warm common room.

Silence over came both of us as I just kind of stared unbelieving at her, sure I had expected some kind of small thing like 'Shut up, Malfoy before I hex you.' but nothing this harsh. I gulped slightly before regaining my composure. I hadn't pushed her this far and I was rather curious to see what would happen if I pushed her farther. 

Opening my mouth for some witty comeback I remembered an old saying, which made me instantly close it again. Curiosity killed the cat. Gulping I brought one hand up to my throat and rubbed it, as if making sure it were still there. Obviously in my silence Granger had been feeling guilty for her cruel words because before I could say something, she did.

"Sorry." She mumbled half-heartedly, I could tell she didn't mean it and was just saying it to get the guilt off her chest. I almost chuckled at the insincerity in her quivering voice, but I refrained knowing it wouldn't help the situation anymore.

We sat there, kind of enjoying the peaceful silence after her apology. I smirked at her while she was still trying distraughtly to concentrate on the extremely boring potions essay. I sort of felt she was waiting for me to talk, to distract her again from the incredibly attention seeking essay.

"So what would that really irrational thing be?" I asked grinning at her, wondering how in the blazes she would answer that without starting a wand duel. Looking up from her essay she finally dropped her quill on her parchment and leaned forward on her elbows staring me straight in the eyes. It was then I noticed she had lovely green eyes with specks of dazzling green.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked me, he voice turning suddenly sickly sweet and it reminded me strangely of Pansy's high pitched clingy voice. I shuddered in disgust but managed a nod anyways. She slowly got up coming closer to me, so utterly close that I thought she was going to slap me. I leaned back in my chair ever so slightly when I felt her breathe blowing on my checks, which I'm sure were bright pink with embarrassment, I cursed myself for showing emotion.

Her eyes closed as she started to lean forward as if to kiss me! I gulped, strange emotions overpowering each other. At first I wanted to push her away wondering what the hell she was doing, then I wondered if she was a good kisser. Those lips did look delicious every time I laid eyes on them I longed so much to taste them on mine. 

Preparing myself to kiss her I too closed my eyes, then suddenly felt a shock through my body as if nothing I had ever felt before, but little before the shock rippled through my body I faintly heard a female voice in the background. By the tone of her voice it sounded as if she were… placing a hex! My eyes shot open at the jolt of electricity hit me. Screaming in pain I jumped up and whipped out my wand, facing her.

"You tricked me!" I accused, she only flashed an arrogant smile. "Like I was gonna kiss you." She mumbled under her breathe making me fume with anger. Pointing my wand at her a whispered a curse under my breathe, which she instantly blocked making me send another one at her.

She wasn't so lucky the second time. I had shouted the leg locker curse at her and her legs, which I might add had grown long, tan, and shapely, snapped together and she feel over forwards. Running forward a little I caught her gently in my arms before she had time to hit the ground. Though I quickly dropped her and grabbed her wand, fore she looked as if she were trying to bite me.

"Malfoy, take me out of this stupid curse before I turn you into a frog!" She hissed sending me an empty threat, how could she turn me into a frog with no wand! I howled with laughter at this comment making her face grow crimson and anger fill her beautiful features.

"I'm not kidding!" She screamed trying to make herself heard above my loud obnoxious laughter, I couldn't stop everything she said made me laugh harder. Suddenly it was becoming obvious that I really _couldn't _stop. She only smiled as realization dawned on me as I stopped smiling, though my laughing continued. I sputtered and gasped trying to catch my breathe as I howled on with laughter. She had cursed me, with those brief seconds with her wand before I took it from her. Scowling I stuttered, through angry laughs, "G-granger! H-How Do I m-m-m-m-" I burst into laughter and it continued, get three words big outburst of angry laughter. "Take it off!" I finally hissed rather quickly trying to get it all out before another attack of the giggles came.

She only grinned. "One condition." I nodded as my sides began to hurt from the constant laughing. "Give me my wand, I'll take it off only if you take the leg locker curse off me. Now if you go back on your word and decide not to take this wretched curse off of me I'll instantly put the laughing hex on you and you'll die laughing because I defiantly won't stop you." She grinned evilly as I handed back her long redwood wand.

She took it off of me. Taking a deep gasp of air I tumbled over backwards to breathe. "Draco!" She hissed, using my first name. Holding my wand up I muttered the counter curse words taking it off of her. I knew of course she would have done it herself but it couldn't be done that way the person who was cursed couldn't take off his or hers own curse. I heard her stretch and I looked up to see her pulling at skirt with an uneasy feeling.

Our eyes met for a brief second before we both burst into laughter, hers lasted longer then mine though because my sides started to hurt again after a few moments of laughter. After minutes of laughing she settled down and scooted closer to me, I wondered what she wanted.

"Uh, Draco." She half whispered, she sounded quite nervous. I smiled at this very much amused with her fear. I cocked and eyebrow at her symbolizing that I was listening to her. "I know you aren't bad, so why do you put up an act?" She asked, as if she were really interested in my life. I sighed, "Her- Granger you really don't want to know." I tried closing the subject but she pressed on, more interested. 

"Draco! I really do want to know, why do you always have to act like a big slime, arrogant, self-centered, uncaring, heartless, merciless, malicious.." I held up a hand.

"Hermione, just because you know a bunch of synonyms to the word 'harsh' doesn't mean other people don't. Sure I'm all those things and more to you, I know that but it doesn't mean I want the whole dictionary thrown at me." I chuckled at the expression on her face. She looked as if she were battling the though of throwing a retort at me or ignoring it and asking again why I treated her and her friends that way.

Her curiosity won and she ignored my statement. "I know you can't really be like this, so why the act?" She questioned. Sighing defeated I looked her sternly in the eye. "You can't tell anyone." I more of pleaded then commanded, I didn't know why I was going to tell her everything I did. She nodded understandingly.

"Well as you know my father, Lucius, is the biggest bastard alive. He's a dictator and I've been brought up to learn certain things. One thing I had to learn was to hate certain people. Drilling it into my head that pure-bloods were the only worthy wizards I was to only talk to them and keep away from the 'dirty blooded ones' he liked to call them, meaning you. I treat 'scar boy' badly because Lucius is an obsessive maniac with his lord and wants so desperately to follow in his wronged footsteps and worship the very ground that devil Voldermort happens to cross not using his own feet I presume. Last why do you think I treat Weasley bad? I was brought up better then him and to believe I was better then him, so I have to act as if these things Lucius said to make him think that I will cross the same path he does. If I acted all nice and dandy don't you think word would get back to him. So until that bastard dies I'm stuck with being mean." 

I finished and looked up at the astonished look on her face. It was a mix of pity and sympathy. I looked crossly at her. "Don't pity me." I spat roughly and the emotion was instantly dispelled from her face, replaced with a stunning smile. "I really misjudged you." Her honey voice dripped on me before she leaned over locking our lips gently in a kiss.

Pulling back she stood up and walked away heading over to the room she slept in. Touching my lips where she had planted the kiss I felt tingles on them. "Hermione, wait!" I called pleadingly after her. Turning around reluctantly she faced me, a hint of fear in her face. "Don't leave yet!" I begged standing up and taking a few confident strides over to her, grabbing her by the hands.

She gasped slightly before getting a rather surprise look on her face. "Just because I gave you one kiss doesn't mean I'm gonna make out with you now, I'm not a whore." She said trying to pull her hands away from me, but I held them. Shaking my head I pulled her into a hug. At first she seemed tense but slowly she relaxed as she took in my intoxicating scent.

"We don't have to make-out I just want to hold you." I whispered softly, mortified as the words came out of my mouth. What the bloody hell had that kiss done to me. I bit my lip unsure if I should stay with her any longer but couldn't bring myself to pull away. Then, I felt myself being led slowly into her bedroom.

It was dark but I could tell it looked exactly the way mine did except with a few added decorations to make it feel like home. A large canopy bed was pushed up against one of the walls while a desk lay directly in front of it on the other wall. A large dresser was diagonal to it while a small bed side table was beside the bed.

Laying gently down we both toppled onto the bed, somehow I ended up on top of her. She leaned up kissing me gently I leaned down into her kiss before letting my tongue slip delicately into her mouth making a gasp escape. She returned my passion and leaned more into our kiss, slowly my shirt came un-"

"Draco!" The angel squealed next to me, interrupting my story. She wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned in and kissed me. We usually finished the story by playing it out again, we both felt the same butterflies in our stomach like we had to first night.

Her mouth explored mine as our tongues danced together in our kiss. Her hands moved greedily down my back feeling the curve in my spine my me arch upwards with pleasure. A moan escaped my lips as her kisses trailed down my jaw line and dipped back up again to nibble slightly on my ear before moving downwards again.

It continued like this, our kissing and moaning, before we both engaged in an explosion of waves pleasure sending both of us falling down on the hot sheets, soaking with sweat. I always experienced it every time, making it feel like the first time. Gasping every time she touched me in my sensitive spots and moaning loudly with bliss at each pleasurable area.

I ran a hand gently through the dampened curls. I felt her moving up and down, her breathing rapid and fast. Why she loved that story so much I'll never know and I almost chuckled to myself wondering why. I was just about to ask her when I heard her breathing, soft and steady. I refrained and nuzzled my head into her brown silky hair, before to drifting off into dreams.

Disclaimer: No, sadly I do not own anything remotely pertaining to the billion dollar enterprise making money off of the genius idea of Harry Potter. So don't sue me because I DO HAVE MY DISCLAIMER!!! 

Author's note: I was kind of on a dumb writer's block when I wrote this so don't get to mad at me!! PLEASE well anyways tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Don't ever write again or ill pull out my flame torch and make sure your computer has a PERMANENT MELT DOWN!! Hey I take all kinds of criticism. Review!! Review!! Review!! I love you all I hope you liked it!!


End file.
